custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Purple Fun!
Barney's Purple Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video released in June 26, 1988 Plot Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang are doing some purple fun with their art teacher, Professer Art and their art mascot, Blanche the Polar Bear. Cast #Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) #Baby Bop (Voice: ) #Professer Art (Tom Kenny) #Blanche the Polar Bear (Carlos Alazraqui) #Derek (Rickey Carter) #Antonio (Christian Buenaventura #Tina (Jessica Zucha) #Luci (Leah Montes) #Adam (Alexander Jhin) #Michael (Brian Eppes) #Amy (Becky Swonke) #Jason (Salim Grant) #Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) #Kathy (Lauren King) #Jennifer #Joseph #Aj (Aj Ready) #Samantha (Nicole Mandich) #Kevin (Kevin duala) Songs #Barney Theme Song #I love you (Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Adam, Jason, Jeffery, Samantha, Antonio, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, and Kevin) #Colors All Around (Barney) #Painting the Shapes (Baby Bop) #Hug a Color (Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason, Derek, Adam, Jeffery, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Kevin, Samantha, Blanche , Professer, and Antonio) #The Rainbow Song (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason, Derek, Adam, Jeffery, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Samantha, Kevin, Antonio, Professer, and Blanche) #That's What a rainbow is (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason, Derek, Adam, Jeffery, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Kevin, Samantha, Antonio, Blanche, and Professer) #Squishy Medley: Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey/Squishy, Squashy, Washy (preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason, Derek, Adam, Jeffery, Kathy, Jennifer,Joseph, AJ, Kevin, Samantha, Antonio,Blanche, and Professer) #Colors Make Me Happy (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason, Derek, Adam,Jeffery, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Antonio, Samantha, Kevin, Professer, and Blanche) #Try and Try Again (Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jeffery, Jason, Adam, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Antonio, Samantha, Kevin, Professer, and Blanche) #Everyone Is Special (Preformed by Barney, Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Derek, Jeffery, Jason, Adam,Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ,Antonio,Samantha,Kevin, Professer , and Blanche) #It's Good to be home (Preformed by Barney, Michael, Amy, Tina, Luci, Jason, Derek, Adam, Jeffery, Kathy, Jennifer, Joseph, AJ, Antonio , Kevin, and Samantha) End Credit Music #I love you #Hug a Color #Painting the Shapes #That's what a rainbow is Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and 1988/1989 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "a day at the beach". *The musical arrangements and background music used in this video were also used in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *This version of I Love You has a mix of arrangements from "Barney's Adventure Bus" and "It's Time For Counting" and Barney's vocals from "Playing It Safe" on the first verse and Barney's vocals from "Home Sweet Homes" (high-pitched) and the kids' vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" on the second verse. *During the end credits, I love you (the first verse) is the normal-pitch, Hug a Color is the normal-pitch (the second verse), Painting the Shapes (the second verse) is pitched down to -4 and That's what a rainbow is (the last verse) is pitched down to -4. *This is the first Barney video to use the musical arrangements composed by David Wolf. *Derek wears the same clothes in "Hi, Neighbor!". *Michael wears the same clothes in "Let's Help Mother Goose". *Tina wears the same clothes in "Hop to it" and the same hairstyle in "Campfire sing along". *Kathy wore the same clothes in "My Family's Just Right for Me" and the same hairstyle in "Rock with Barney". Category:1992 episodes Category:Season 1 Videos